Aftermath
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Lawardian's may be gone, but the aftermath is sinking in. Drakken and Shego are at an impass; What to do next? Where do they stand? What are these feelings?


A/N: I felt like the Lawardian ship was too tame, so I make darker references and maybe I'll write a story pertaining to that someday. Anyways, some Drakken/Shego love.

Aftermath

* * *

Drakken jumped off the hover ship and on to the ground, the flowers shoved themselves aside. The sudden reminder of the cuts on his ankles from the devices on the ship, was a painful one. He looked over at Shego, who stood in shock looking at where Kim Possible and her side kick finished their embrace. He still wasn't sure by what Monkey Style meant, but he was suddenly becoming too tired to care. He put his hand on Shego's shoulder as he walked behind her, somewhat to remind him the nightmare was over, as well as to stabilize his footing, her hand automatically reached for his. He as going to remove before she forcibly did, but instead she just rested her hand on his tightly, he figured she must have realized he needed some stability.

"So, that's done," said Shego, with a small sigh, "Now what?"

"Drakken, Shego," Kim and Ron walked over, and normally the two would just walk away, but it wasn't worth the effort.

"Nice thinking Drakken," smiled Kim, she was using Ron to stabilize her own footing,"Way to save the world."

"Uh, yeah," it was an odd feeling, one of accomplishment and one of disappointment, "Seemed like a better alternative to execution and destruction."

"Even if it was self-preservative, it was still pretty cool," said Ron, looking at one of the plants, it swatted at him, "Hey!"

"Just don't go spreading this around," said Drakken.

"Kind of hard," said Ron, "Remember the destruction was televised, so was this."

"The media's about to swarm," said Shego in a whisper, Drakken nodded and the two hopped on the hover car.

"Wait," said Kim, "Hospital's are going to be booked up, you two should have my mother take a look at your injuries."

"We've had worse," said Shego as the craft took off, she looked at Drakken as he drove, "Maybe."

"I'm fine," he muttered to himself as they sped off.

They didn't make it too far, just a small gas station outside Middleton, where they needed to get some supplies. There was no way they would make it to their ruined lair tonight, it was too far away, and both were worse for ware. They walked into the gas station, where the attendant was sweeping up destroyed shelves and debris, probably from panicked looting more than alien monsters. The attendant looked up and then at the television, then back to them. He had a look of relief on his face.

"We got stormed earlier but if you need anything in back..." began the attendant.

Drakken simply ignored him and grabbed some of the only clothes they had in the small store, two shirts with various logos on it, and some pants. Shego had grabbed a shopping basket and was tossing snacks, first aids, and a series of things Drakken didn't question. He was certain whatever she was getting was very much a priority. Shego walked passed Dakken and grabbed a different shirt, and he wordlessly put the one he'd grabbed her back on the rack. Drakken hadn't really gone anywhere except the clothes rack and the checkout, but Shego was on a mission. It was silent as the attendant just smiled at Drakken, who stared wordlessly at Shego darting from one aisle to the other. She dumped the basket on the counter and stood there. Both she and Drakken a matching, tired, deadpan look.

"You guys have a great day," said the attendant, who did nothing but put stuff in bags and hand it to them, Drakken and Shego looked at each other, shrugged, and grabbed the bags.

As they turned to leave, they looked at what the attendant had been staring at. Their faces were plastered on the small cracked television, images of Drakken and his plants flashed across it. Neither said another word and just left. This was the same until they found a small hotel that had some vacancy left, glad that there was somewhere to stay. Most people in Middleton and surrounding areas were without homes due to the destruction. It was a small two bed room with a working television and shower, so it was better than the lair at the moment. Drakken was going to let Shego go ahead and shower first, but was gently shoved through its doorway as Shego pushed passed him.

"You stink," she said calmly and began unloading their haul.

"Gee thanks," he muttered as the clothes from the shop were tossed at him, he sighed in relief though.

Shego heard the shower turn on and turned on the television, losing herself in cannel surfing. All news, all global, all... them. There was Possible and Stoppable but then them, plastered on the screen. Saving the world, a quick expo on Drakken, how his invention had saved the world. She smirked as she was listed as his partner in crime. Partner. She smirked and went to the bathroom door.

"Hey! Your villain street cred is gone. No that you had much. I mean mine's shot to hell, but yours... gone," she said as she leaned against the door, listening to the water run, "Yo, Dr. D? Drakken?'

_Go in, _she heard her conscious say, she glared at her thought, and a wave of concern hit her, but as her hand turned the knob...

"What do you mean gone?" he asked, a little angry and a little shocked.

"We're both on the news with Possible and Stoppable. How the world got saved, but more importantly, your on there. The world saving invention by Dr. Drakken, savior of the world," said Shego, she drank a water, "All they need is to refer to you as Drew, and just hang up your gear."

"Oh just great," scoffed Drakken as he opened the door, Shego hadn't even heard the water go off, let alone him get dressed, "I'm sure it's global new too."

"Oh yeah. I mean normally we are on the news on Monday nights, but not for saving the world," said Shego walking passed him, and pushing him out the door a little more, "There's hot water right?"

"Yes," said Drakken, walking over to the bed and sitting down on his bed to watch the news.

The pictures were less than flattering, mostly mug shots... but as he saw himself in the mirror... they were better than he looked now. He saw his eye was swollen, a few cuts across his face, large bruises on his sternum, and the slices on his necks and arm seemed to be bleeding again from having the dried blood washed off. His mind flashed back to the devices just hours ago had resided on his hands and neck, relieved all that was left were a few marks versus missing limbs. It was hard to believe that less than 72 hours ago, everything had been a normal Friday night. He shook his head and began rummaging through the bags for gauze and supplies. Shego's clothes were laid out on the bed, and he felt a surge of pain shift through his body as he stood up and grabbed them.

"Shego, I'm putting your stuff in here, you forgot it on the bed," said Drakken, blindly opening the door and feeling for the hook behind it.

"I'm in the shower, you can open your eyes," said Shego's voice clearly, he did so and placed them on the hook, "Is your neck bleeding?"

"Uh, not too much," said Drakken, he saw it at a glance in the foggy mirror.

"So long as you don't bleed out before I get out of here," said Shego, Drakken looked to see Shego's head and shoulders leaning around the curtain.

"I'll do my best," said Drakken, he grabbed for the handle quickly.

"What's wrong, a little skin freaking you out?" smirked Shego, she watched as Drakken gave a forced laugh and then ran into the door on his way out.

Shego's smirk fell as she went back to scrubbing her face. She was doing her best not to let her mind run wild. The passed 72 hours were trying to forcibly push through her head but she was doing her best to hold them at bay. Instead she thought about the lair, in ruins, covered in plants most likely, and probably drowned in mosquitos. She looked at her hands in the water, her knuckles were a bruised and bleeding mess, a normal fight result, but the ache she felt was different. An all over ache as her mind flew back to sitting outside the Lawardian ship. It had been suicidal to fight them, to travel to space, to face a foe who had defeated her with ease, and yet she hadn't hesitated on going. She heard a thump in the room, _Drakken._

Shego walked out, a towel wrapped around her hair, as she'd hurried at the thump. Drakken lay on his bed dramatically splayed out and staring at the ceiling above. Bandages were a mess around him, clearly having given up on trying to tend his own wounds. Very typical. She tossed her towel in the bathroom and smirked at his black MadDogs t-shirt and plaid pants. Her's was very similar. She grabbed his wrist, the cuts were not too deep but the bruising looked a mesh of deep purple and green, if he wasn't already blue it probably would be.

"Typical Monday Night Medic, right?" she smirked, catching a glimpse of herself too, cuts, swelling, bruises, and a few welts on her neck.

"Yup," said Drakken, he was so quite she thought she'd imagined it.

She felt cold ice on her shoulder where the welts were as he wordlessly pressed an ice pack she was sure that had been on his eye prior to his dramatic surrender. He switched with his other hand when she finished. It was so routine that it was nothing new, but Shego stomach kept flipping, like she was holding back emotions that she wasn't sure about. Typical Monday Night Medic... _What if there was no more typical Mondays... what if they hadn't made it... _She shook her head, as she motioned for him to sit up to look at his neck. The ice compact wordlessly moved to her cheek, where she knew a large bruise had formed. She felt her hands tie the wrap loosely but tight enough around his neck, the cut threatening the jugular that had been the part still bleeding. She added liquid skin on it just in case, he hissed at the pain but it was better then moving and bleeding out on the bed later. She just looked at him, his dark eyes looking at the television, tired. She looked at the bruises she could see, and the marks that she was sure where the pedals had been sliding out, dark welt on the back of his neck where the plant went in and out of his spine... She found herself fiddling with the gauze a bit more closely. He did nothing to register her own notably odd behavior, she thought of putting her arms around him, but focused on moving his still damp hair away from his wound. Emotions were welling inside her, and she wasn't holding them off well enough, _They could have... he could have died. _

"Shego, we forgot pain killers," he sighed, glancing towards her, she quickly spun away, "Shego?"

"Hmm, I'll run down to the desk," said Shego as she jumped up quickly, a little too quickly.

"I can..." he began, but she waved him off and was out the door faster than he could register..

She took a deep breath as she got in the hallway, pushing the emotions back down. She really needed to gather her thoughts better, he'd surely give her crap about going soft. She'd be livid if he didn't giver her crap, to be honest. She walked down the hallways in thoughts, thinking about the lair, about the trip, the 72 hours continued to be a patchy repeat... it was starting to anger her. She'd probably toss a few things if her body wasn't already fighting to simply make it to the front desk.

"Hello... oh, wow," the clerk beamed and looked behind the desk, he was watching the news she was sure, "What can I get you Ms. Go."

"Painkillers," she said, not even bothering to correct them, "Lots of painkillers."

"Ohm, hold on, our gift shop is closed... but," the clerk vanished and she could hear whispers behind the wall, but she didn't care.

She was spacing out, but trying to keep her mind focused at the same time. That bubbing feeling, was really starting to piss her off, and damn it she needed midol right now.

"Do you have any midol..." she asked to the back.

"Here you go," said the clerk and she was handed a large basket of different medications, snacks, and various things, "On the house. You know... for you helping save the world and all."

"... thanks," said Shego as she grabbed the basket and walked off.

Drakken lay on the bed, just musing, well panicking a bit. Now that he was safe, the aliens gone, the world saved... the shock was setting in. In his long list of bad days and failures... these were the peek, even thought according to the television he hadn't failed... it sure felt like it. His head was spinning our of control and he could feel his body reacting strongly. His stomach twisted and untwisted with every heart beat. He forced himself to sit up and closed his eyes, taking breaths to slow his rapid heart. He looked at the melted ice packs and forced himself to grab the ice bucket. He knew he needed it, and he was extremely certain, so would Shego. He walked out of the room and followed the signs to the ice machine. Shego missed him as she walked around the corner and entered the hotel room with the basket.

"Dr. D, I got..." she looked around the empty room and in the bathroom, "Drakken?"

Her panic was short lived as she saw the missing ice bucket, but her head was reeling. She took a few deep breaths, and refocused the emotions that had reached her eyes again. The last thing she wanted was him to walk in and she was having a mental breakdown. She put the basket down and looked around the room. Drakken's face plastered on the television, bandage wrappings still a mess on the floor, the scent of oil, mint, and chemicals still fragrant from discarded trashed clothes. She was about to sit down when she heard the door open, and Drakken shuffled in. He was holding a bucket of ice and bags to put them in, his eyes half closed as he did so. Sleep and shock wanting to set in.

"I grabbed more bags... Shego?" he asked as he raised his brow, a look of tired concern on his face.

"Don't make this weird," she walked towards him.

"What?" he began.

Shego without much warning, wrapped her arms around his waist. She put her head against his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. It was both an odd feeling to hug him, and another to have his arms cautiously hug her back. She wasn't exactly sure how long the hug lasted, but the cold from the ice on her back start to drip. She quickly pushed away and turned towards the basket, leaving him standing there, as if uncertain what he should say or do. He was going to make it weird, she quickly made a motion.

"We got a basket full of drugs," she indicated quickly to it.

"Oh..." he shook his head to clear his thoughts and smirked, "Well that's the best kind of basket."

"I know," she smiled as she tossed back a few painkillers and drank a large gulp of water, "Tylonol PM for you... migrane I'm sure... hey!"

Drakken looked up to see one of his vines bringing him the bottles, he swatted them away and they vanished back into his spine. He shrugged at her eye roll and took some of the painkillers and water. Shego sighed, and got up the grab a snack, a few were unceremoniously tossed at him, breaking his fog. He began to open the wrapper just as a hard punch was delivered to his one arm.

"Ow!" said Drakken, placing a hand on it, "What..."

"That was for getting kidnaped," said Shego calmly, "Lucky I do it now with painkillers in you instead of tomorrow where the pain will be set in."

"Fair enough... night Shego," said Drakken as he climbed in his bed, deciding to forgo the snacks; Shego was about to turn of the television herself but paused.

"Uh, Dr. D... hope you don't have plans tomorrow..." said Shego, she moved aside to show the President on the screen talking about an award ceremony... for Drakken.

* * *

As predicted, the lair was in ruins, but most of the elements had been kept out by Drakken's plants. Which had apparently decided to form a secondary structure in the ruines, the hover car barely made it there, as the fuel had started to leek on the way there. They had just gotten back from the award ceremony and neither had said anything after they'd left the stage. In fact they'd even decided to eat seperatly, but had wordlessly gotten onto the hover car, it was probably the longest either had gone without saying anything to one another; snarky or not. They'd simply walked down the halls to their rooms.

As Shego lay in bed she stared at the vine laden ceiling and wondered if they had ever been so quite. _Why? _She pulled her blanket tighter and sighed. Drakken's mind was elsewhere, mulling over the day, the week, what had happened on stage... she knew this because that's where her mind was. What was next? It didn't make sense to go back to a life of crime... did it... if he didn't... what would be her reason to stay... it was a tangled mess. Then what happened on stage, taking presidency. She felt a shiver in the night air as she turned on her side... she saw vines wrap around her broken canopy and flowers sprout above her. Drakken's flowers. She felt the ghosting feel of them around her waist from earlier.. Remembered the shock and embarrassment flood her head. More so was the fact of being pulled against him as they had wrapped them together; they acted on his wants and needs not his orders. A flower dropped by her head, he was thinking of her right now. She knew that... the flowers were connected with his thoughts.

She reached up and touched the one hanging towards her, it wrapped around her hand for a moment and then joined the others. She looked around and shivered again, before she made a decision, what had made it was unclear. Maybe the shock still setting in or the cold air... She slid out of bed and made her way down the hall, to where Drakken's door, like hers had been propped open with vines. There was no power to move the doors so it had been the only way to do so. She could see Drakken laying in his bed, staring up through a vine wrapped hole in the ceiling... star gazing. She was going to make a remark about how hadn't he done enough of that in the past few days... but a sinking feeling in her stomach pulled away from that thought.

Like the evening, she said nothing, not even when his brow raised and she climbed in bed with him. She simply put her head on his shoulder and looked up at the sky with him. She could feel him tense as she did this, but she ignored it. It only took a few seconds and he was no longer tense, in fact, she felt the vines again, gently wrap around her waist. Too afraid to put his hand there, but the vines listened. She did nothing but let herself drift off too sleep as the blanket was pulled tighter around them by the vines.

Drakken had been musing before Shego came into his room. Wondering about what could have been, about the award, the future... Shego. If he wasn't a villain, would she stay? Should he become the genius scientist he was and drop the "mad" title. The "evil" genius put aside. One of his flowers had briefly wrapped around his hand in his musings as he thought about her leaving... and then... she came. He'd been confused but hadn't said anything, like all evening... Then she just laid there next to him... it was surreal... but something he'd be lying to himself if it hadn't been something he'd thought about. Shego and him... maybe with everything that had happened... he was seeing things a bit more clearly now... He needed Shego... he always knew that... the yin to his yang... He smirked feebly if he said that, she would surely blast him, and he would agree. She shifted and nestled into his side, he found his arm replace the vines around her waist. What if tomorrow came and this was the last he'd see her... he held her a little tighter.

Shego awoke the next morning, fully alert, something that wasn't rare for her. Like a flashback before opening her eyes... She felt herself nestled up against Drakken, his arm firmly around her waist, his other hand on hers where it rested on his chest. Her mind told her to pull back, and assess the situation of why she had come in here... but she didn't move... Her mind swam to the moodulator... the last time she'd ever been this close to him... yes the ceremony but... like this. She remembered talking him, to his utter horror then... a wave of panic relived itself as she remembered how she had tried to seduce him in her altered state... If she kissed him now, how panicked would he be... she smirked as she looked at him... it was very tempting...for humorous sake of coarse... maybe.

"Shego," she jumped a little he was up, or was he talking in his sleep... "How long are we going to lay here. Not trying to be rude but I can't feel my arm."

"How long have you been awake?" asked Shego, sitting up.

"Since you moving your head every few seconds," said Drakken staring at her as he sat up, "I was starting to get worried like you were planning my death or something."

"Oh," had she been moving her head that much, "About that..."

"I agree it was cold, perhaps we can get the heat on again," said Drakken casually... he looked around his room then at Shego, "We should probably get dressed, lots to do."

"Oh, yeah," said Shego, as casual as she could be, she began to leave the room.

She got back to her room and let her mind wonder to what on earth had compelled her to just walk into his room last night. She had never even stepped foot in there before, the most was standing outside the door and sassing off to him. _It was cold _she thought but that didn't seem right. She shook her head, it was just an overload of emotions as the prior week came to a close. Another invention defeated, alien threats, saving the world, the award ceremony, those damn flowers. She waved her hand frantically as a few bloomed around her closet door that she was opening. Her mind fell back to the invasion with Drakken and Possible's lives on the line. She needed to focus, get her emotions and check. What was going to happen next after all.

* * *

Drakken sat at his work table staring at his coffee, it still hadn't been touched. His own mind was lost in his musings, and also the coffee was probably not good. He'd used warm water from the fridge and a press he had no idea why they owned. But his mind was lost on what to do next. A new scheme, letting go of his villain title. He looked at his cracked phone, its power dying with nothing to charge it, 30 million had been transferred into his account. It was an odd feeling of what that number meant. A new life... a new lair... but he felt like he had to make a choice and time was running out. He could take a few months to process, but then what? Would Shego stick around long enough for him to think it through.

He found his fingers tapping rapidly and with each tap the ship memories came back. In those moments feeling like it was the end; he'd had regrets. He tried to remember but the only thing that flew back to him was seeing Shego on that ship to rescue him. Her messy makeup, wild hair, and the odd look in her eyes... and how he'd felt; relief, elation, joy. He remembered running towards her with his arms open, and suddenly the panic of embarrassment hit him. They'd both recoiled, but then that night she'd hugged him...Then the flowers around her waist... and last night... _It was just cold. _

"It was just cold," he said out loud and shook his head.

"What's cold?" came Shego's voice, he felt a wave of panic but grabbed the coffee cup.

"The coffee. It's terrible. Cold," said Drakken and she nodded.

"Good to know... so what's the plan?" asked Shego as she sat down with a bottle of water from the non working fridge.

"The plan?" asked Drakken, he didn't have one yet.

"Are we moving? Are we rebuilding?" asked Shego looking around, she indicated to holes in the walls, "I never noticed hog muggy it was here without air conditioning in the day. What are we doing with the plant?"

"Yeah, freezing at night, muggy in the day," said Drakken, he felt a little nervous, "What do you think?"

"Maybe somewhere new. It would take a fortune to rebuild and since everyone in the galaxy apparently knows where it is... it's not exactly a secret. I mean it wont be long till the media track you down for more press and questions," said Shego, there was a slight hue to her face, "I mean there going to want information after the whole vine incident yesterday."

"Vine... ah yeah," said Drakken, the ceremony... the flowers, "Sorry about that. Ohm, just wanted to share the spotlight a bit."

"Oh, that's nice," said Shego, "Vines got carried away a bit did they?"

"Yes," said Drakken, he cleared his throat, "Now what to do about the lair. Any ideas?"

* * *

It was roughly three weeks later and their new lair in Greece was all moved in. Shego looked at her new room, it over looked the ocean just as she liked. It dawned on her, she could go anywhere and no one was trying to arrest them now. She could do and go where ever she wanted... yet... here she stood, looking out the window. She didn't even know what they were doing... Drakken had said nothing about any world take over or retirment. Yet, he'd let her choose the new lair... not the first time to do so. After a brief lair in India, which she had not enjoyed, he'd let her choose their mountain lair... she'd liked that lair.

"Shego!" came a yell from down the hall and a loud wobbling sound, she felt her heart skip.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, wondering if the Lawardian's were back, she spun around the corner of the kitchen with her hands aglow.

"Have you seen the box marked 'Returns?' I need to send that out," said Drakken, he looked at Shego, "What's with the look?"

"What?" asked Shego, she rested her face, her hands faded, "What look?"

"You looked panicked? Are you okay?" asked Drakken, he picked up a box, "Found it, sorry."

"Well I heard you screaming like a girl, I thought something had happened?" said Shego, she furrowed her brow, he rolled his eyes.

"I was not screaming like a girl. I simply yelled out your name," he looked in the box and then closed it up.

"What are you returning?" she decided to play off the fact her heart was still pounding, remembering the last time she'd hesitated to run to his aid.

"Some stuff from Henchco," said Drakken, he looked at her with a concerned face, "U-Unless you need it."

"Why would I need anything?" asked Shego, "You're the mad scientist."

There was an uncomfortable silence, that cause Shego to raise her brow and look at him. Drakken was shifting uncomfortably, which meant he was choosing his words carefully. This was never a good thing, it meant it was serious. His behavior made her just as uneasy, but then, anger. She glared, about to yell at him to spit it out when he looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Shego. I've been thinking about it... and your welcome here..." she cut him off, agitation getting to her.

"That's nice..." She felt a wave of fear slowly moving in, was he asking her to move out... after they just moved here to the lair, "You know if you didn't want me to come with you here, why'd you let me choose? Are you asking me to leave?"

"What?! No," his eyes shot open, "I mean I just... I don't want to hold you back Shego. That's why I had you choose the place. You need a lair."

"Hold me back?" she felt her glare fade and the want to punch him with it, "Hold me back from what?"

"Shego. Your smart, powerful, and you know you'd make a great solo Villain and... I think... I think I'm going to give being a regular scientist a try for a while," said Drakken, he waved his hands frantically, "But I don't want to keep you from doing what you want. World Domination, Global Enslavement. Do what's best for you. I transferred some money into your private account this morning, so the world's your oyster."

Shego stared at him, a mixture of emotions flooding her, but she kept her face frozen. She didn't know how to feel at his hurried little speech. She could stay as long as she wanted? He was giving up villainy for a trial? He didn't want to hold her back? He gave her money for world domination if she wanted? He had her choose the lair... for her? She was both flattered and hurt. It felt like he was trying to get away from her, at least that's how she registered it. Her first thought was anger, and her next thought was she needed to get out of here. So she turned on her heel and did so.

Drakken stood there as he heard the door slam. That hadn't gone well at all. He had been running through the conversation and speech for days. He tried to figure out what she would have gotten mad at... was it because he was giving up villainy. This was what he had been worried about, he didn't want her to go... that's why he had he choose the new lair... given her money. Hoping that if he gave her everything she needed for her villain future, he could linger around longer... but now he wondered if this had sealed their fate.

"Fantastic," he grumbled, his flower handed him a tissue, "I don't need a tissue!"

Drakken slumped in his chair and groaned. His mind what running a thousand miles and hour of what he could possibly do to fix this. The idea of Shego leaving was... was unfathomable... what would be so bad about continuing being a Villain... yes, it would be harder to get back up from common criminal to that level again, but Shego would be there. He slapped his knee and headed to his room, she'd be back, and he needed to focus.

Shego returned hours later with bags of retail therapy. Her emotions were still a whirlwind, running over the whole speech on repeat. She tossed her bags in her room and looked around. She began to imagine herself as a Villain instead of a hired hand. Imagined taking over the world, imagined rising to power... and an image of Drakken in a lab working while she did so. Somewhere, lost in his thoughts like he did on projects and schemes. Locked away from the world, even in his success. _Alone. _She imagined a world where she took over, and she didn't like the idea of doing it alone... or at all... that was a lot of responsibility and she wasn't too found of that. Something about it, that idea... Drakken not being a part of it somehow felt unsavory. Apart of the reason she'd rather work with Drakken all these years; It was familiar, constant, combative, and comfortable in all the good ways. If she got out of hand, he'd tell her so. If he got too lost in his work, she'd bring him back to reality. They were a team... and she didn't want that to change.

"Good your back," said Drakken, he was wearing his normal attire, "I have some new plans, I was thinking of perfecting my plants and..."

* * *

It took less then three hours for Shego to stop playing along that Drakken was back to wanting to be a villain. She'd known instantly he was just worried about her leaving, being alone again. She'd entertained it long enough as he doodled nothing on paper and seemed more interested in emails from universities with research grants. Shego sighed and gave a bemused eyeroll as she took his phone away and took his pencil. He looked at her, something unfamiliar in his eyes for a split second before confusion.

"You know Villain or not, I can't go anywhere," said Shego, Drakken sat up straighter, "I was thinking about it. Let's say you go straight, which let's be real... Your hearts not in this right now. What's to stop some other villain from kidnaping you for their plans. How many times have we kidnaped scientists. I can't be a villain and your bodyguard to make sure Dementor's idiots don't whisk you away."

"Shego I..." he seemed to be searching her eyes for something, and Shego felt a familiar feeling again in her... the same feeling when he'd been pulled into the light... when she'd seen him on the monitor and Warmonga declared their execution.

"Preach all you want Dr. D, you can't get rid of me. I don't need to be in the middle of world domination and your blue ass gets kidnaped to try and out conquer me. Also, it's a lot of responsibility and that's not my thing," said Shego calmly.

"So, me working on non-villainy things... and you..."

"Assistant. Bodyguard," she shrugged, she was feeling her chest stop hurting now, and a wave of calm at his relieved smile.

"Okay," he nodded, "I'm not holding you back?"

"You've been for years, what's new now," scoffed Shego, he smirked and it felt like things were back to normal.

Except they weren't. Drakken lay in bed watching the stars out the window. He hadn't slept well for ages and he was lost at what was causing it. At first it had been Shego leaving... then nightmares... Shego and the nightmare... an uncertain future...again Shego. That had been the last decent sleep he'd had. Her next to him... the old lair... the cold night hadn't felt cold at all. He shook his head, he was being silly... foolish... there might be a future for he and Shego as a team but never more. He was holding her back, but why was she letting him. He felt his flowers try and comfort him like a blanket, but it only made sleep seem more fleeting. She was staying for now, but she would get bored, and she would leave.

Shego sat in her window frame looking at the stars and the ocean. It was a warm clear night and she felt restless. She was trying to figure out when her life had changed... changed to willing to be more domestic than evil... Because it had. The idea of being a bodyguard to Drakken versus a hired Villain bodyguard seemed like nothing. No more stealing... no more high risk cases... it seemed boring... but what made her angry was why she seemed more relieved than bitter.

Something touched her hand and she jumped, her hand aglow... a small flower slid back and she looked at the side of the lair. Drakken's flowers were swarmed around, which was nothing new, but a great deal was around her window, and open. She had started to understand the flowers more now... well a little. When they were open, he was awake, when he slept they were just vines. He was awake... again... and... she smiled as one of the pale blue flowers touched her face gently and then finished framing her window... he was thinking about her. Probably their talk from earlier.

"Stupid flowers," she scoffed half heartedly as she found herself touching them. They were so soft. The flower wrapped around her hand and fingers, like a hand held her own. She raised a brow and thought about it.

"Is he having trouble sleeping?" asked Shego softly, the flowers seemed to all turn to her, as if shocked she was speaking to them, she couldn't tell but it seemed like they moved up and down, "How do I know if you even understand me."

The blue flower from earlier touche her lips as if saying they could, it was odd, and Shego was both a little confused and amazed. They understood... either that or they were mimicking Drakken's conscious of communication. She began to pet the flower, not sure why but it wasn't long before the flowers began to close and she knew Drakken had drifted off. She went to get up but the last flower awake held her hand tighter before it slowly fell away and closed.

* * *

Shego filed her nails as Drakken worked on a new project, things had fallen back into place so it seemed. Drakken noticed she was more attentive to tools, but otherwise; magazines, nails, banter. He stolen a glance towards her and as she mentioned getting lunch and he imagined her not being there again. He sat back and looked around the room, world domination had seemed to fade from his needs as he had respect and recognition now, but it opened up a whole new world of problems. If Shego wasn't there anymore, it would be him and his work, the very thing that aided in his madness to begin with, then what? When she came back in he stared at her and before she could say anything one of his flowers had pulled her chair closer to him. She raised a brow but said little else as she sat next to him.

"We need to get more food, without the henchman running errands it seems like we're lacking in choices. Sandwiches is today's cuisine," she shrugged and sat down, "We have raspberry tea and a yohoo... it may be out of date... it is... risk it?"

"Sure," said Drakken, "What's life without chance."

"Indeed," said Shego, Drakken went back to work but Shego stared at the older scientist.

She ate her sandwich and just zoned out. She found herself placing herself in the very seat she was in. Handing him tools, watching him work... she didn't have too, she could go out, she could be anywhere in the world right now... but this was where she wanted to be... why? _Him. _Her thought was like a smack. Drakken. He was familiar, reliable, consistent. She found her mind wondering back to all their moments together; good and bad... and she watched things change in her head, imagining a future that when she started working for Drakken had never been something she'd wanted. He looked at her again and he had a curious look on his face before eating his sandwich.

"Hey Dr. D," she asked calmly, why not, "What do you think about now that your future plans have changed? Are you planning on just science, another Nobel prize, family?"

"Uh," she smirked at his wide eyes, "I guess I haven't thought that far ahead. What ohm, about you?"

"Whatever," said Shego, she shrugged, _Damn, _"Guess I'll roll with whatever. Maybe update my degree."

"Family?" he asked, that question was her fault.

"We'll see," she shrugged.

* * *

Drakken sat in his lab late that night, his mind was swimming and he couldn't sleep. Shego's questions were running ramped. He didn't know what he wanted... That was a lie, he did... but it wasn't in his cards, he was sure. He'd thought about it when he was in college, become a scientist, get the girl, have a family, get a Nobel prize. Retire and own a bakery. He put down his tools, and just rethought it again. That had been his plans, he remembered. He was a scientist... he'd gotten a Nobel... but in his quest for world domination... he had let go of the things in between and now that's why it was in his head all of a sudden. Why his mind kept reminding him of how he felt for Shego... and he wasn't an idiot... he knew it had been there for a long time... that's why his flowers had grabbed her. He had felt it for a long time.

Shego leaned over the railing of the lab; Drakken was just staring, his flowers swaying. He was lost in thought. She imagined this is what happened when she wasn't there, he'd just obsess over things and daydream. No wonder he'd never gotten anything done before her. He'd had the evil genius thing going on for years before she arrived... just not so much genius had been showing. She smiled, how much of it was to impress her she wondered. She remembered when she first started working for him a little over four years ago. He'd barely talked and would simply get angry and throw tools, only tell her to get things. Repeat. Then after a while... he'd show her his work, which she'd shrug or dismiss. Then it grew into asking her opinion or showing off small objects here and there. When she'd occasionally feign impress (which sometimes she was, just had to keep face you know) he'd get delighted and gleeful.

She wondered about who he had been before he'd gone mad. She knew the story; bullied, embarrassed, rejected... she imagined him like the dull person he'd been briefly been when his devices hadn't worked right. Now it didn't seem that dull, nice, funny, awkward... she smirked... he was still awkward, dull, and on occasion funny. Just blue.

"Shego," her name caught her attention, did he know she was up there, "It would never work."

"What wouldn't work?" she asked with a sigh, apparently he must have heard her, but he looked shocked to see her up there, "What?"

"Ohm, nothing. I was just saying this whole idea wouldn't work," he crumpled up a piece of paper to his left, "Ohm, how long have you been up there before I noticed."

"Since you used the blender to make whatever that is," said Shego, pointing to a pile of scrap in the corner of his large desk.

"Demo for a wind machine," said Drakken, with a shrug.

"Why didn't you just use the fan," said Shego, indicating to the corner where one stood, he stared blankly at the fan.

"That would have worked," said Drakken with a sigh, "What are you doing up?"

"Forgot my book and saw you were up," said Shego, indicating to the book in her normal chair, "Didn't want to distract you, guess that didn't work, right."

"Yeah," said Drakken, there was a long moment, "I really should get some sleep. Do you want me to grab your book? The Butterfly Effect?"

"Uh yeah," said Shego, standing up as he grabbed the book and headed up the stairs by her, "Thank god you weren't working on a fire machine. I feel like my book would have been the victim."

"I'd like to say no, but we both know it would have been," said Drakken with a grin, she snorted.

"I would have never known how it ended and I would have been... ow! What the..." Shego had kicked a metal stair that wasn't bolted down right, "Right in the shin too... son of..."

"I got it," said Drakken, a look of annoyance on his face as well as he pulled a screwdriver from his pocket, "It's a new lair, but only the third week here and already falling apart... is your shin okay?"

"Fine," said Shego, but he was looking at it, she didn't bruise easily, so she wasn't worried too much, it had just smarted.

She could have said that but instead she let Drakken lift up her pajama pant leg and look at it. His hand caressed her calve as he did so and she wasn't about to say anything now. She started counting down in her head the last time she'd been touched. His finger's traced up her leg gently, and her hands gripped the railings. Suddenly his hand touched the back of her knee, and her body's reaction was to knee forwards. Right into his face.

"Shego, what was that for!" he yelled, his hand over his bleeding nose, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't bruise. You could have just told me to back off."

"Knee jerk reaction to your hands. I didn't..." she found her hands on his face as she crouched down, "My bad."

"Yes, your bad," he said, but there was less anger in his voice as they stared at each other. He had a small trickle of blood down his lip when she pulled his hands away.

It was a weird moment that seemed to last longer then it really did. She felt like she held his face for hours, her hand tracing by his lip and nose as she looked at the swelling. His hand resting on her other hand. She found herself leaning forward, closing the gap. The squeeze of his hand on hers, seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Sorry," said Shego, she stood up and offered her hand, he took it.

"It's fine," he nodded, and the two walked in silence as they reached the hallway to the living quarters, both headed opposite down the hall.

Shego got to her room and leaned against the door. What the hell had that been. Her mind ran to watching him, musing about life if they had never been villains, what it was now, then to his hand on her leg; gentle, firm... and then she kneed him in the face. She felt a wave of panic and embarrassment by her actions. What if she had fallen on him? What if they fallen down the stairs... and then... had she... had she almost kissed him. What was more, this nagging voice in her head kept shouting, _Why didn't you? _

She needed sleep. Now. She flung herself in bed and just laid there, just over thinking everything as she forced herself to sleep. But no nightmares came like recently, no... a whole different kind of dream played out. What if she had kissed him? Suddenly that innocent thought had played out into him touching more than her leg on that stair case. As she woke up again and lay there, her mind racing and purse matching, sweating; she knew that those stairs would need to be avoided now.

She got up and opened the window for air, only to see flowers framing it. She took a deep breath and jumped as a flower stroked her face... where she'd touched Drakken hours before. He was thinking about it too... she knew it. He was still awake then, the flowers were mostly open. She sighed and stroked the flower on her face, why was she fighting inch of her being told her just to march into his room again. Maybe it was her dream, maybe it was the reality of what she really wanted. _But what does he want?_

"What do I do," said Shego as she pet the flowers, but they simply closed, "Thanks."

The last little flower floated up to her face and gently and quickly; touched her lips before closing with the others. She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it, if it was his subconscious; that wasn't enough of a message. The image of kissing him, as tempting as it was, she kept seeing his panicked look from when she'd kissed him before. The last thing she or he needed was to further complicate what was already complicated. She wasn't even sure of where there dynamic resided, adding another layer wouldn't be good. She flopped back on her bed, not sure if tempting sleep was a good idea, but at least it was something she could think about without repercussion.

Drakken had gotten to his room and had nearly hyperventilated at the sudden ability to breath again. He'd wiped his face and noted the swelling before changing. His mind was a mess, why had he touched her leg? Why had he been so hands on in general? Grant it, in the few times he had touched her like that in the past she'd stopped him, but this time... she didn't... she kneed him in the face, but she seemed to have genuinely not meant too. He was going to force himself to sleep, he was worried that he might become to comfortable because of his free thoughts. What if he scared her? What if she left... _She wont. She can't. _He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else but Shego... but that wasn't happening. Her eyes. Her hands. How she'd leaned towards him. It played over in his mind like a broken clip. He could feel a few of his flowers creep along the headboard like normal, as if trying to sooth him, he opened his eyes and saw a few hovering.

"What do I do, flower?" he asked with a deep sigh, he groaned, "Why? Just why? Uhg, at least as a villain, I was too distracted to feel."

He stared at the single large flower amongst them, it brushed against his face as if in comfort. _I should have just kissed her. _He thought right before he drifted off.

* * *

"Shego, why are we at the beach," sighed Drakken as they lay in sun chairs, it was not the plans he'd had for today.

"To get some sun," she said calmly, Drakken stared at her, and smirked,"What?"

"Shego you tan often, right... but... but your not any darker," said Drakken, Shego groaned, "I wont get any bluer... so why?"

"Just... J...sun makes you happy, okay, get happy," she was at a loss for words out of agitation, and because he was right, "I'll be forever pale green, you be forever blue... just get some Vitamin D."

"You get some D," he muttered, she raised a brow and smirked mischievously.

"Oh? Maybe I'm trying," she grinned, knowing it would go over his head.

"Do we have to be out here for you to do so... what about on the lairs roof," he said calmly, gesturing upwards, "It's secluded and sunny."

"Hmm, maybe," she leaned on her side to watch him, "Is that an invitation?"

"You don't need an invitation, Shego," said Drakken with a half sigh, "We could go right now. Spend the whole day up there even."

"Right now?" she asked with a grin, "You'll give me some D right now, on the roof? All day?"

"If it means we can leave, yes," said Drakken, his hands were on their stuff, and looking at Shego with a serious stare.

"How much D?" she asked, taking a drink of her tea, "Average, a lot..."

"Whatever satisfies you," he said sternly, his eyes locked with hers.

"Really?" she barely heard her own retort, because the amusement was gone; she felt like she was on fire as she stood up.

"It's about time... Shego?" he asked as she started walking towards the water, throwing her wrap at him as she did so, "Shego... please... uhg. I thought..."

"Going for a swim," was all she said with a wave of her hand, he fell back against his chair and groaned.

"Excuse me, your Dr. Drakken right?" he looked up to see a few ladies standing there.

"Obviously, how many blue genius' save the world," giggled one of the women in the group, she waved, Drakken felt a wave of nerves as he glanced down the beach towards Shego.

Shego let the water calm her down, it's cool water a relief. She felt so stupid now, letting the joke get that far. Especially after the dreams she'd been having the week since the staircase incident. She was pretty sure a new one had joined the roster of inappropriate thoughts. What drove her mad was the fact that he was so naive enough that he had no idea what he'd fed into. She looked back up at the beach, expecting to see him brooding in his chair. Unfortunately, he was standing talking to a gaggle of women. Suddenly the water was trying to cool her down for another reason. She watched as he made wild gestures with his hands and the women seemed to be laughing. Shego saw red or rather green as she headed up the beach.

Drakken felt nervous as the group of women asked him questions and laughed at his words. He wasn't telling jokes, but they seemed entertained. Normally he would eat this attention up, but he was more focused on Shego right now. His mind still replaying their conversation and her going for a swim. Of all the times for her to need space, it had to be now. He finished telling them how Shego had helped him save the world, and looked towards where she had been swimming.

"Yeah, but you got the award," said one of the women, Drakken felt his stomach sink as her hand slid down his chest to where the award had once been.

"Yeah, but... Shego!" he beamed nervously, but he had the sudden urge to run himself.

Shego was storming up the beach, practically knocking people over. She did not look happy at all, in fact Drakken could see her hands flicker, as if she was trying to keep her powers at bay. Maybe a jellyfish had gotten her... he looked at the ladies, the one's hand still firmly on him, and he was a little hopeful it wasn't a jellyfish.

"This must be Shego," said one of the women nervously, she and another took a few steps back, "Drakken here was telling us how you helped save the world."

"Yeah that's right. With him," she snapped, Drakken could see she was biting back anger, "We're partners."

"Oh," said one women, and they glanced at each other, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Shego, whose hand had removed the women's hand and replaced it, Drakken wasn't sure what was happening as Shego's hand was firm on his chest, the other tight on his arm, "In fact, we actually have plans. Weren't you about to give me some D on the roof, Dr. D?"

"Yes," he said quickly, walking away to grab their things, "About time, really. Have a good day ladies."

"Dr... D?" asked the women looking at her hand that Shego had shoved off.

"Oh yeah," said Shego, she smirked confidently, her hands flickered, a quite edge to her voice,"You should go get some, somewhere else... like a different country, Princess."

"Noted," said the women with wide terrified eyes looking at Shego's hands, a few of her friends smirked but they hurried off.

"Shego, what was that about?" asked Drakken, watching them leave, Shego stiffened, he'd heard, "Go get her own... Shego... it's the sun. Honestly Shego... wait, were... were you jealous?"

"Pft, no?" said Shego with an eye roll, but she heard the click in her voice.

"Oh really, you weren't jealous of the attention I was getting from those ladies?" asked Drakken, a smirk was spreading across his face, "You sure stormed the beach in the hurry, I think there are still casualties laying in the sand."

"I'm just protecting you from gold diggers, that's all," she scoffed, and she told the voice screaming _Yes you were _to shut it.

"Okay," said Drakken with a slow nod, but Shego saw a glint in his eyes.

"I mean, like, why did you let her touch you," said Shego, Drakken raised a brow, "You don't know her, uhg, I mean her flirting was way over the top. Please tell me you noticed that?"

"I wasn't sure until the whole you storming like a mad women," said Drakken, "Green is the color of jealousy... and you wear green well."

"You weren't sure?" asked Shego, she put the umbrellas down as they reached the hover car, he put the bags on the hover ship but was stopped from getting on, "I wasn't... uhg... you mean you didn't you notice this..."

Drakken froze as Shego laughed and leaned in towards him, and her hand slowly traced down his chest to rest where her's had been earlier. She leaned towards him like the women had, her eyes half hooded and smiling. Drakken felt his back stiffen and the vines in his spine wanting to come out, but he kept a serious face, even though he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Her words were clear, this was that Shego considered flirting, and it made it very clear in his head now that what he'd thought might have been happening between them was in fact his own imagination.

"I'm sure she said stuff like; 'You look even more handsome in person' and 'Tell me how you saved the world' and 'Are you hear by yourself.' I mean really," said Shego as she still stood close to him her hand still resting on his chest, "She was five seconds from fining a way into weasling into our lair.."

"Okay," said Drakken, his face was unreadable, her hand still on his chest, "I see what you mean. That's flirting, got it."

"Okay?" asked Shego, Drakken nodded, as he got on the hover craft, "Okay."

* * *

Shego ate dinner with Drakken, but it was quite and she didn't like it... but she didn't say anything either. She was playing her mind back to the beach again, trying to figure what she might have said to trigger the silent treatment. Was he embarrassed she'd called him out on not realizing the bimbo had been flirting with him. Why would he want that bimbo flirting with him, anyways? He seemed down, or angry, it was strange not knowing what he was feeling. She'd always become accustomed to his open animosity and vocalization of her issue. Was he mad she stopped the flirting, was that it. As she slowly swallowed her steak, a thought came to mind... or rather a realization.

"Hey Drakken," she said, softly, he looked up, "I'm sorry I yelled at the beach thing and the whole flirting..."

"It's fine," said Drakken with a sigh, "I just... I was reading something wrong, that's all."

"You know that..."

"Shego, you were right," said Drakken, "It's fine?"

"Good. Can I ask a question?" asked Shego, "A personal question?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Have you ever... you know," asked Shego with a wagged brow, she felt awkward but also focused, "done it..."

"Done what?" asked Drakken, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"The horizontal tango... the deed..." he looked more confused, "Sex? Have you ever had sex?"

"...Well thanks for dinner," said Drakken, as he put his fork down and got up.

"Wait! No, I'm not trying to mock your or anything. I'm just curious!" she yelled after him, "Dr. D... Drakken... Drew!"

"Did you just call me, Drew!?" he looked angry, but unsure as he spun around in the doorway, "Drew!"

"Well ohm... no," said Shego, she flushed, why had she never realized how attractive he was angry, and how flustered he looked at his name.

"I'm going to bed... Sheila," he said and spun on his heel towards his room, a slam of the door ending tonight's dinner.

* * *

The next few days were tense and awkward, and included a trip to a universaty for Drakken that left Shego at home. Bitter, angry, and sad. It had dawned on her that Drakken might have thought she was making fun of him, as she did often and even earlier that day, but she was curious. _It's none of your buisness!_ The last time she brought it up had been that response. She also had this overwhelming fear of him being away at a conference with a bunch of whores, but she had no buisness to claim him. She couldn't even get up enough courage to kiss him in the billion moments she could have. She glared out the window, at his stupid flowers. They did nothing... he wasn't there... so nothing seemed to control them now. So she began to rant.

"I mean, I know I shouldn't have brought it up, but it makes sense why he gets so nervous and confused. I mean it doesn't matter," said Shego as she rested her head on the window sill, "I hate emotions."

Shego kicked her chair as she paced her room, her whole mind a swarm of emotions that had been building up for the last six months. What was wrong with her, when had she stopped just speaking her mind. She groaned and in a fit of outburst, shot a green beam at her lamp. She went back to staring at the flowers bitterly, leaving her room a slight mess. She knew why it was different, it wasn't sarcasm, anger, sass... it was something else. Her mind ran back to the beach, seeing that women flirting with him, how jealous she'd been, jealous that she couldn't just do the same. Not that she flirted like that, it was too needy and... she face planted in the window sill. He knew she was jealous. She could have just said yes, and they would have either laughed it off or dismissed it like always. She replayed the conversation in her head on repeat.

Drakken sat in the hover craft, glad the conference was over, there had been far too many people. His mind had been a mess for a while, the conference had pulled it out even more. People asking him questions about the Lawardian incident, one women sharing an experience with him even. It had made everything more messy and more clear at the same time. So he'd left early, on a mission to talk to Shego, having spend three days without seeing her and nearly a week since really talking to her. But there he sat, looking up at the lair, sitting in the hover craft, weighting the odds. _She doesn't feel that way. What if she does? I do. That's nice, but what abut her? _He sighed and looked at the window that had the only light on, Shego's.

He could see her slumped in the window and in the moonlight he could see his flowers wrapped around her window, had they always been shaped like a heart? He snorted in a pathetic laugh, looking at the heart around her window. What was he losing by telling her? Maybe a possibility of a future with or without her... he didn't like the last one. His mind ran back to her question that started this week long fight. He felt embarrassed now, instead of the moment of clarity he was having. So maybe, he wasn't that experienced... it wasn't like there hadn't been opertunities in the past... especially in his early villian days.. Mid blue there had been a few takers... but it wasn't something he'd been interested in... world domination had been his main goal. He stared at her pacing the window again, and he found himself stepping off the hover craft and heading to the house quickly.

Shego glared at the flowers, wondering how long she could keep her emotions in check before she just ran away. _Just tell him... don't wait for him to make the move, he never will. _She glared, really the man could barely tell flirting. Hell even under that damn moodulator she'd been trying to seduce the idiot and she'd had to jump him to get him to notice. She laughed a bit to herself, wondering if she did it now, what would happen. Maybe she would, it would get the point across and if it went to hell she could just play it off.

"Shego?" came Drakken's voice, she jumped up, he was home early, "Shego? Hi."

"Hey," said Shego she suddenly noticed the flowers had been fixing her room, and they retreated from the room, "Home early?"

"What happened here..." he indicated to some stuff on the ground still.

"Nothing," said Shego, she stood up, she needed to just say it, "Listen, I..."

Before she could say anything about her own feelings, Shego felt Drakken's hands on hers and she looked up at him, just as he leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and quick, like a hello kiss... and he looked at her nervously for a second before pulling away and straightening her chair. She just stared at him as he acted like that was normal.

"So Shego, I agree we need to talk... it's very clear to me that I lo,,,," he didn't get to say much more because Shego's arms were around him at lightening speed and her lips ended his ranting.

Drakken's arms encircled her waist, his one hand drifting up the small of her back gently. Her kiss was like hunger, and she fought every inch of herself as she pulled away from him. He held a familiar cocky smirk on his lips. One she hadn't seen in a while and didn't think she missed until now. His smirk wavered into slight panic as she shoved him onto the bed, his brow rose as she climbed on top of him in a heated frenzy of lips. He seemed hesitant at first, his hands seemed to be trying to figure out where to go before settling on her hip and shoulder. Shego had to give it to him, he was a good kisser when he actually kissed back. She wanted his hands to roam more freely, but then she remembered.

"You never did answer my question," she asked between lip locks, he gently bit her lip.

"Hmm," he muttered against her lips, his hands slowly getting more confident, just a little, still letting Shego lead.

"Have you..." she raised a brow, pulling back a little, her hands at his coat collar, fingers rubbing the lapels.

"I'm not a novice to this," he indicated to where they lay, his face a little red, "But as far as... well.. No. Never really found the right women."

"Am I?" she bit her lip and slid her top off, "Am I the right women Drakken?"

"Oh yes," he said, and it was that moment, he seemed to gain confidence and took over their kissing as he sat up, Shego yanked off his jacket and shirt with ferocity.

"Good, because this has been a long time coming," she said as her lips hungrily attacked his again, her hands on his neck and in his hair, his mouth began to drift down her jaw and too her neck.

They were nips and kisses, his hands drifting and moving with purpose. Shego's neck fell back as she arched into the kisses on her chest, pure ecstasy on every inch of her skin. It was so different then she'd ever felt, electric. Soft, gentle, needing, delicate even. She could only imagine what would transpire when they took this further, his hands were familiarizing every curve of her torso. Always the attention to detail. Her hands ran over his chest and back, wrapping around him even more. His lips tickled a sensitive spot in her neck and she felt her toes curl and a smirk on her lips as she took a chance.

"Mmm, Drew," she whispered, he stopped kissing her neck and she felt him smirk.

"Really?"he asked, she felt the devious grin on her own face, "Good way to end a make out Sheila."

"Better not, I'm waiting for the D you promised me," she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your, satisfied," he said smugly, she pulled back to look at him, a cocky grin on his face, "Come now Shego, I'm not that dense."

"Really?" asked Shego, she felt a rush of desire hit her again, "You played me?"

"Sometimes I like to play along, you know that," he smirked, she shook her head, "Besides, you're the one who turned down my invitation."

"I did not...God your so evil..." she rolled her eyes.

"Annoyingly so," he smirked and resumed kissing her neck, her mind reeling about that roof idea for only a split second until she was flipped against her bed, "Well, someone's eager."

"I could stop," he said as his lips trailed down her stomach, he hesitated.

"A promise is a promise, Drakken," she grinned.

"I'll get on that," he gave her a wicked grin.

The morning came and with it, the fact they had yet to sleep at all, a delightful gift instead of a nightmare for once, mind you. Shego's hand kept running across his chin, the morning stubble a fascination to her. His eyes were closed but he was still awake, his hand still softly messaging her thigh that was still lazily across him. Shego smirked and bit her lip, remembering the ecstasy of what had just ended an hour ago. The beginning forms of sunlight were already lighting the room gently, and she nestled a little closer to him.

"You know..." she began and he opened an eye, content smile still on his face, "that was very impressive."

"Hmm, really?" he asked, she could feel him restraining a cocky smirk, "Do tell."

"Well for one, normally it doesn't last," she looked at her end table, "six hours, so that alone..."

"So, satisfied then?" his cocky grin slowly spreading, the joke falling in.

"I don't know, maybe... unless your ready to pollinate again?" she smirked, it was a simple crack at his plants, but she was met with a devilish look and within seconds he was on top of her.

"Is that an invitation for another round?" he smirked, Shego's only response was to pull him back down into a deep kiss and wrap herself around him once again.

* * *

End


End file.
